Tryst Inside A Shrine
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set around episodes 6 to 9, Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima first see each others as fellow survivors and allies, but after being separated from the others, they tried to stay alive until Saeko underwent a personal crisis forcing them to hide inside a shrine, and there Takashi tries to comfort her and help regain her confidence as a fighter in order to meet with the others.


**Tryst Inside A Shrine**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **High School of the Dead**_ is owned by _**Daisuke Sato**_ and _**Madhouse**_

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my second High School of the Dead fanfic. Okay, although my first fic, **Island of Desire** is currently ongoing, I decided to come up with another fic, which is also based on the anime, but let me explain why.

This started after downloading the episodes of the 2010 anime High School of the Dead. As I re-watched the anime again on my laptop, I happened to watch episodes 6 to 9, where Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima have some moments, especially at the scene where they kissed inside a shrine.

That gave me some inspiration to come up with a new experimental fic and decided to see if this would again attract readers, and depending on the amount of reviews this fic gets, I may work on the next chapters..

I hope this opener would attract interest since this would be my second HOTD fic, so let me know if you like it and if you have suggestions to help me make improvements.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Kondodoyunitto-nai no Torisutā**_

The scene shifts inside a condominium where it belonged to a friend of Shizuka Marikawa, where she and her students/fellow survivors arrived after managing to take out some of the UNDEAD, and made their way in, after making sure there are no zombies in sight, as it would be a problem if any of them saw Marikawa and her wards went inside the apartment, which in turn would cause thr zombies to home in and force their way in.

As Marikawa prepare the things to have her students relax, the scene shows that her fellow survivors are taking a breather after undergoing several survival moments where they narrowly escaped with their lives after some unanticipated situation that forced them to take matters in to their hands due to certain situation that caused them to act on their own.

\- Takashi Komuro

\- Rei Miyamoto

Originally, Takashi and Rei joined with Marikawa and other survivors in taking the school bus to escape their school after being overrun by zombies, but Takashi's desire to help others was, unknowingly to him, a detriment, as aside from a rowdy schoolmate, a corrupt teacher was among those who boarded the bus, which in turn caused Rei to act in a hatred-like attitude.

Indeed, as an hour passed and after Rei subdued the rowdy student, the corrupt teacher, Shido, proclaimed himself to act as the MORAL COMPASS and acted like a cult leader with his theatrics-like attitude which other surviving students happily accepted, and this caused Rei to storm out of the bus to leave as she cannot stand him.

"That's it! I'm leaving!"

"Rei! Wait!"

"I told you...you'll regret it having him on board!"

"Calm down!"

"How can I?"

"Just put up with him till we get to a safe place..."

"No way! I can't stand his face and attitude!"

"Wait! Ease up!"

Takashi went after her to try to persuade her to put up with Shido until they find a safe place, but unforseen circumstances forced the two to leave the bus and find another route, and the two went through a lot till they reunited with their fellow survivors.

The fellow survivors that were left behind inside the bus are the ones who befriended Takashi and Rei, and they helped each other out to escape the school, some were acquainted with Takasho and Rei while others introduced themselves to Takashi and Rei.

They are:

\- Shizuka Marikawa

\- Saeko Busijima

\- Saya Takagi

\- Kohta Hirano

They also encountered problems when the zombie outbreak infested the school, and it took nearly 40 minutes before they meet up when Hirano and Saya are being attacked by the zombies. Though they managed to board the bus and fled, they were forced to act on their own when Shido's corrupt antics came to light after vocally stating that he does not mind what will happen to Takashi and Rei when forced off the bus.

Seeing that Shido's manipulations have slowly corrupted the rest of the escaped students, Saeko and Saya elected to leave as well, which Marikawa requested that she comes too, as she admitted that she does not like Shido.

"Um...cam I go with you guys?"

"Are you sure, Marikawa-sensei?"

"Yeah."

"What's your reason?"

"It might sound rude for me to say but...I don't like Shido-sensei."

"Really...? Busujima-san...what do you say?"

"Then it is settled, Takagi-san. Let her come, rather than leave her with our CORRUPT teacher."

"Okay...we better go. Come on."

"..."

Indeed, when Shido is willing to let them go without a care, but wants Marikawa to stay, Hirano uses his improvised nail gun to keep him at bay till they all fled, and after some time they reunited with Takashi and Rei, and soon found a place to stay after taking out the zombies.

Once inside the condo unit, Takashi is helping Hirano in checking out some supplies while the scene shifts inside the bathroom where the girls are taking a bath. Saeko and Saya are at a corner washing themselves while Rei and Marikawa are on the bathtub, and Rei was quite jealous at Marikawa's carefree attitude and flaunting her breasts.

"Ahhh...so refreshing..."

"Yeah...feels good after a long...huh?"

"Hmm...?"

"Marikawa-sensei..."

"What?"

"Your BOOBS...they're so big..."

"Oh...I get that a lot."

" _Geez...saying that so confidently...!_ "

As Marikawa is starting to hum, an annoyed Rei went towards the school nurse and began to PLAY with the school nurse's BOOBS, in which Marikawa moaned at what her younger ward is doing, and Saya stared wide-eyed at what she is seeing, twitching her eyes at the sight before her, much to Saeko's amusement, as she tells Saya to let them be as they have been through a lot.

"..."

"Hmm...?"

"What the heck are those two doing...?"

"It's fine, Takagi-san...they've been through a lot...let them enjoy a bit of fun..."

"Huh? A BIT OF FUN? Look at those two! They're acting like doing an ADULT SCENE in an eroge or a porn anime!"

"Ah...so you watched those kind of genre, Takagi-san...?"

"What? No way! There's no way for me to watch those kind of porn!"

"Really now?"

After taking a bath, Saya and Saeko left, leaving Rei and Marikawa behind, and there Rei naughtily began to EXPLORE the school nurse's WOMANHOOD with her fingers, which Marikawa moaned quite aloud, and you can hear Rei naughtily asking her if she liked it.

"Take that...!"

"Aahhh~h..."

"Like that?"

"Aahhh~h..."

"How about this?"

"Aahhh~h..."

"And this?"

"Aahhh~h...

Saya twitched her eyes as she is irritated at the antics inside the bathroom and went to the closet to find anything to wear while resting for the night, with Saeko doing the same, and while the two girls are busy, the scene shifts downstairs, where Hirano is checking on an ample supply of several boxes that contained lots of bullets and ammunition, and he is grinning a lot as he get to use them for PROTECTION.

By then they can hear Marikawa moaning with Rei teasing her, and both sweat-dropped at this, yet Hirano asks Takashi if he wants to CHECK IT OUT, which he declines as he does not want to get into trouble because of what Hirano is suggesting, as well as not to give the girls an impression that he is perverted, and he might even get into bigger trouble if Rei were to see him spying on her while taking a bath.

"Hey, Komuro..."

"Yeah?"

"You hear that...?"

"...yeah...I did..."

"Let's go check it out..."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to die yet..."

-x-

Much later, Saya and Marikawa are resting, with Rei struggling to fight off the effects of drunkness after taking a can of beer, Takashi went to the kitchen and offered Saeko to assist her, which she politely declined, but then he stared in surprise to see her wearing only an apron and her panties, and that it was the first time to see her semi-nude.

Takashi was quite shocked to see this yet he unknowingly admired her figure, and there Saeko said that she could not find spare clothes that would fit her thus she settled for the apron. Takashi blushed as he was staring at her figure, which moments later he got an ERECTION, which Saeko blushed as she noticed the STRAIGHT TENT on his white shorts.

He apologized in a flustered manner and stated he is not thinking anything malicious towards her, which she replied that she is sure that he is not a perverted person since first meeting him at the school earlier in the day.

"Sorry...I didn't..."

"It's fine..."

"Really...I do not have any..."

"Do not be. I know you are not a perverted person."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Uh...thanks..."

"..."

Takashi turn around to leave as he excused himself, as Saeko watched him and finds him quite amusing despite seeing him acting serious most of the time. She can tell that despite his demeanor, he is somewhat a gentle soul underneath his traits of being a leader of a group.

A few minutes later, Takashi and Hirano are alerted by the sounds of a dog, and stealthily checked it out, where they saw the UNDEAD walking aimlessly nearby, and saw two survivors trapped outdoors and are gruesomely consumed.

Saeko joined in and watched, and there she advices Takashi to lie low for now as they have little means to help others right now given the number of zombies outside, and that if they see the light on the condo unit the UNDEAD might force their way in. While Takashi reluctantly accepted the fact, he told Saeko that he thought she was different, which she countered with a rebuttal.

"Busujima-senpai...I thought you were...different."

"Don't get the wrong idea."

"..."

"I am who I am."

"..."

"That will never change."

"I see."

"..."

As Saeko gives her infamous smirk, she turn around to leave, but accidentally her hand brushed Takashi's crotch, where she blushed as she saw that his shorts still has the STRAIGHT TENT, and a blushing Takashi apologized, which he became flustered, and an equally flustered Saeko assured to him that it is nothing.

"Um..."

"S-sorry, Busujima-senpai...!"

"Oh, that's..."

"I didn't...!"

"It's okay, Komuro. It was my..."

"No, it's my fault..."

"Calm down...I was..."

"No...I am at fault..."

Hirano smiled at the amusing scene he is seeing and reminded the two to tone down their voices, which Takashi and Saeko snapped back to normal and went on to brace themselves for any eventuality.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and though this is sort of a re-telling of the anime's episode 6, the next chapters will have some original plot, and eventually, the love scenes...for now enjoy the subtle plots of this chapter...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that the situation at the condo unit gets compromised, with Takashi taking matters in to his own hands…while the rest are also having problems of their own...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


End file.
